


Words Are Stars In The Sky

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fluff and Angst, Football, Gay, Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Slow Burn, Song fics, Swearing, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Neymessi moments based on some song lyrics. Daily updates through New Year's Day.250 words x 32 days





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric: I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Lots of guys in football were gay. Well, maybe not gay, maybe bi or curious, but anyhow, Leo knew how these things went. There would be a few weeks of inseparable behavior, tons of rumors in the media, pressure from everyone outside, and then the couple would decide to split. Leo had seen how it ended. People parting ways and never being able to go back to being only teammates, never able to hide their true feelings well enough. Admittedly, he had also seen people part ways amicably, reverting back to being best friends on and off the pitch as though nothing ever happened. But it wasn’t a guarantee that would happen. That’s why Leo knew he was in for pain.

 

The kid knew what he was doing. There was no shame in his endless flirting. But despite the ever-growing fondness and attraction to the Brazilian, Leo feared what could happen. He imagined how it might go, not being able to speak to Ney anymore, not being able to touch Ney during practice or hold him up in celebration during games. The very thought made him ache inside.

 

It wasn’t him who made the choice in the end. It was Neymar, of course it was Neymar. Neymar pushing his way through a crowded room, his eyes set on Leo who leaned against the wall, trying not to be noticed. When Ney finally reached him, not sparing a moment for words, slamming his lips against Leo’s. Well, how could he argue?


	2. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric: My name is whatever you decide, and I’m just gonna call you mine

“So, what would you say, maybe if, anyone ever asked what you thought about me?” Neymar asked, trying to say the words with an air of nonchalance and failing miserably as he looked over at Leo who was frowning in confusion.

 

“What do you mean? Like, what I think of you as a player? Because I’ve told you a thousand times Ney, you’re very good at what you do,” Leo reiterated, turning to the younger man who sat in the passenger seat of his car.

 

“No, like. What if someone asked you like, romantically, what you thought of me,” Neymar clarified. Watching as Leo opened his mouth in a silence ‘Oh’ of understanding.

 

“Neymar,” Leo started, almost adopting his captain voice as he pondered on the rather serious subject.

 

“I know,” Neymar interrupted him, “I know, we have to be careful with this and I’m not saying that I want us to go public or anything but. Between us, between players and teammates, what are we?” Neymar looked over at Leo, trying to keep his face void of emotion but failing once more. Leo could see the vulnerability in his eyes, how much this answer meant to him. Leo let the question rest between them for a moment, trying to place the right words. He could see Neymar chewing on his bottom lip as he looked down from Leo’s gaze.

 

“I don’t care what you want to call me. Boyfriend, lover, partner, whatever you want. As long as you’re mine.”


	3. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric: Takes me home, lights are off he’s taking off his clothes

Neymar wondered if Leo would hate him one day.

 

Leo’s hands were shoved down the back of Neymar’s pants at the moment, fondling his ass as he guided Neymar to his bed.

 

So, maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring it up.

 

Neymar leaned his head back when his calves touched the bed, disconnecting himself from Leo as he tried to get onto the bed without injuring himself. As soon as he had settled into the sheets, his back against the chilled fabric, Leo was covering him once again, his head ducking down to press his lips against Neymar’s neck. Neymar’s hands moved across Leo’s back, reaching up with one to wind his fingers in Leo’s hair as a groan escaped from Neymar’s throat.

 

Definitely a bad time to break the news.

 

Leo’s hands were hurriedly trying to pull off Neymar’s shirt, yanking it over the former’s head before letting Neymar do the same to his own. Neymar reached up, cupping Leo’s bearded cheeks as Leo leaned back down, connecting his lips to Neymar’s once again.

 

A horrible time, but how much worse would it be if he waited longer?

 

Neymar let out a sigh as he pulled back from Leo’s lips, letting his head rest against the pillow underneath him. Neymar felt his breathing begin to quicken.

 

Neymar opened his eyes to see Leo still hovering above his, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a tear ran down Neymar’s face.

 

“Leo, I have to talk to you about something.”


	4. All Too Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric: Your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze

His first day training at Barca had to be the most nerve wrecking experience of his life. Not just because it was one of the biggest teams in Europe, not just because this was the step up he always dreamed of, not just because it was Barca.

 

It was mostly because of Messi.

 

Lionel Messi had been Neymar’s idol as he played football. He remembered watching old Barca games with his former teammates, all reveling in the brilliance that is Lionel Messi.

 

And now, here he stood, in front of the possibly the greatest footballer in modern history, and he could barely get out one word.

 

Shyness took over Neymar worse than ever before as Messi came up to shake his hand. Not a single word slipped from his lips despite his talkative nature. He had no idea is each position trained together at Barca, but he strayed as far away from Messi as possible, stealing glances but never allowing himself to get too close.

 

It wasn’t as much intimidation, I mean it definitely was intimidation to some degree, it’s Lionel fucking Messi, but it was also something more. Something Neymar was not expecting. Because despite how much he enjoyed watching Messi would dance with the ball, he found himself enjoying the way Messi was moving perhaps a bit too much. He could feel it everytime Messi moved closer to him and he would in turn scurry further away.

 

Because God forbid Messi notice how fucking brightly he was blushing.


	5. New Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric: And every day is like a battle, but every night with us is like a dream

Neymar let out a sigh of relief as he walked through the open door into Leo’s home, dropping his training bag as he moved to the living room, throwing himself onto the couch.

 

Leo laughed, closing the door as he placed his own bag beside Neymar’s before joining the younger man on the couch. Leo sat next to Neymar who immediately shifted his body to lean against Leo’s, his head on Leo’s shoulder and his arm wrapping around Leo’s torso.

 

Leo smiled down at the Brazilian as he lifted his head to look up at Leo with tired eyes. Leo leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Neymar’s as the latter’s hand tightened it’s grip in Leo’s shirt.

 

Neymar kissed his back with a  passion he shouldn’t be capable of after the training session that had just ended. With a new burst of energy, Neymar deepened the kiss as he moved to straddle Leo’s lap.

 

Leo let out a low moan as Neymar’s weight settled into his lap, Neymar beginning a slow grind of his hips as their lips moved together. Leo broke the kiss with a gasp, desperate for air as his hands tightened their grip Neymar’s hips. Neymar didn’t stop moving, his mouth dropped to Leo’s neck, but his hips continued their slow movement’s against Leo’s crotch.

 

“You fucking minx,” Leo groaned, the air felt knocked out of him as Neymar’s hips made a sharp circle right over his cock.

 

Neymar laughed to himself.

 

“Minx? I like it.”


	6. Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Touch me and you’ll never be alone

Neymar slid his arm around Leo’s waist as he moved stand beside the pale man. Their eyes met in the mirror mounted above them as Ney’s head dropped down to rest on Leo’s shoulder.

 

“Good morning Ney,” Leo offered, setting down the brush he had been using to try and tame his hair. Neymar mumbled a response into Leo’s neck, his lips brushing against the cool skin as he hugged Leo tighter against him. With a fond smile playing on his lips, Leo reached up and softly patted the younger man’s hair. He leaned into Neymar’s embrace, releasing a sigh as his muscles relaxed once they were pressed against the Brazilian.

 

“I’m never going to let you go,” Neymar murmured, his voice small, only loud enough for Leo to hear. Neymar released his own deep sigh before placing a kiss against the juncture of Leo’s neck and shoulder and pulling back enough to stand up straight. Their eyes met again in the mirror. Leo’s hand moved from Ney’s head down to the hand that pressed against his abdomen. As Neymar’s other hand moved to settle on top of Leo’s, he leaned back in to press a lingering kiss on Leo’s cheek, nuzzling the growing beard on Leo’s face.

 

“Never,” Leo spoke back, causing Neymar's eyes to raise again to look into Leo’s through the mirror. With a smile playing on his lips, Leo turned his head, his free hand reached up to pull the darker man’s lips against his own.


	7. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> I love the riddles that you speak

“So, what does that mean?” Neymar let out a sigh as he leaned his head back against the headrest of the couch he was sitting on, squashed between Rafa and Dani. Rafa was holding Neymar’s phone, reading over the texts on the screen. 

 

“If you can’t figure it out, give me back my phone,” Neymar shot back, reaching out for the phone that Rafa was quick to move out of reach. 

 

“I mean there isn’t anything romantic here, at all. Are you sure you guys are dating?” Rafa asked, laughing as Neymar frowned at him.

 

“It’s Leo we are talking about, when has that man ever been romantic?” Dani asked, laughing along with Rafa as Neymar was finally able to wrestle his phone back. 

 

_ Fifa tonight? Your place this time _

 

Neymar smiled at the text as he looked at his phone. Looking through the conversation, he noticed the lack of content on the recipient’s side, but to him, it made sense. It was so utterly Leo, bare minimal words to get his message across.

 

“He doesn’t have to be romantic,” Neymar spoke softly, barely audible over the laughter around him. 

 

“I don’t get it. Marc would freak out if I was that short with him,” Rafa replied, slapping Neymar on the shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s good enough for me,” Neymar smiled. Listening to the pair around him laughing, he kept his fond smile on the phone. A typing box popped up on Leo’s side of the messages. 

 

_ Ney? Fifa? _


	8. King of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

“I don’t know what to get you for Christmas. I mean, what am I supposed to buy a man who actually has everything in the world? A ballon d’or? Nope, already got five of them. Jersey signed by your favorite player? You probably have a jersey from every great player in the world,” Neymar ranted, standing in front of the couch where Leo sat watching his boyfriend with amusement.

 

“You have a good point there,” Leo admitted, smiling as Neymar looked down at his with wide, disbelieving eyes.

 

“Oh, now you decide to get all full of yourself? You know what, you don’t deserve a Christmas present. You’re getting coal,” Neymar stated, crossing his arms in front of him with defiance as Leo reached his hand out. 

 

“Come here Ney,” Leo laughed, smiling up at Neymar with his brilliant smile. Neymar couldn’t resist, begrudgingly placing his hand in Leo’s, letting the other man pull him closer. Leo tugged him down, forcing Neymar to bend over till his face was level with Leo’s. “I think I know a suitable present,” Leo teased.

 

Neymar raised an eyebrow, frowning in confusion as Leo’s hand came up to cup his cheek as he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together for a short kiss.

 

“That was very cheesy,” Neymar said as they pulled back. Leo beamed at the Brazilian who couldn’t hold back his own grin before he jumped onto the man, pressing his lips against his once more.

 

“Good cheesy, very good cheesy.”


	9. Dear John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight

Neymar knew it was a gamble. Calling Messi after a bad loss was always a gamble, but a bad loss for Argentina? There was no way that could go well.

 

So what did Neymar do?

 

He still called him.

 

“What is it Ney?” Leo had answered, his voice cool and collected despite the frustration Neymar was sure he was feeling.

 

“Just wanted to give you a call. I watched the game and I know you’re upset-”

 

“It’s fine Ney, it was a bad game but it’s fine. I’m fine. Anything else you need?” Leo cut him off. Neymar felt himself flinch slightly, the amount of venom he heard making him sincerely regret calling him the first place.

 

“I love you Leo,” Neymar offered back, unsure of what else to say. After a moment of silence Leo let out a sigh as Neymar chewed on his lower lip in anticipation.

 

“I gotta go Ney. I’ll see you soon,” Leo countered, allowing for a pause before he hung up the phone. 

 

Pulling the phone from his ear, Neymar looked down at it with sadness.

 

Calling Leo had been a bad idea.

 

Neymar went to bed after sending a simple ‘sweet dreams’ text to Leo, turning off his ringtone and leaving the phone to charge as far away from his bed as possible.

 

When Neymar woke, he instinctively picked up the phone, freezing when he saw a text back from Leo before opening the messages.

 

_ I’m sorry _

 

_ Sweet dreams  _

 

_ I love you more _


	10. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

Horrible things could happen in relationships like this one. Leo knew that. Leo had seen it. Leo had lived it. 

 

Wonderful things could happen in relationships like this one. Neymar felt that in his heart. Neymar had seen it. Neymar was sure of it.

 

Leo wondered if that was part of the reason he always found himself drifting back to Neymar. He’d go through his periods of holding Neymar at arm’s length. Trying his hardest to keep the heartache at bay when Neymar would in turn give him the space he asked for. Leo knew it wasn’t fair. He was hot and cold, over and over again. Yet, every time he imagined breaking it off with Neymar to preserve his own heart, he couldn’t do it.

 

Neymar was the sun. Optimistic, happy, the perfect person to be around. Leo basked in Neymar’s light, took every smile and laugh offered. Held him close at night, praying one day Neymar’s warmth could finally seep through his cold skin. Neymar would stay by him, Leo knew that. Even if it took years for Leo’s heart to become light like Neymar’s, the Brazilian would never give up hope.

 

That was the good of Neymar. And with all that good, Leo wondered if maybe being at Neymar’s side could change all the bad he had ever felt.

 

It was a December morning, waking up in Neymar’s arms. Looking into the most beautiful eyes, Leo felt the sun for the first time in a long time.


	11. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> His voice is a familiar thing, nothing last forever

If there was one thing Neymar would pick to have on his worst day, it would be Leo. Leo, the rock that everything seems to revolve around, was the only thing Neymar could think of as he sat in the empty locker room. 

 

Sent off at the 85 th minute for a poor challenge, Neymar had left the field huffing from frustration. Leaving his team with 10 men wasn’t as big of a deal at the moment, they were 3 goals up and their opponents were tired from the constant pressure. The worse thing was that this red card made him ineligible for the next match. Missing an  _ El Clasico _ was going to be horrible. As Neymar sat on the bench, head in his hands and breathing deeply, he tried to calm his heart rate.

 

“Ney?” Leo’s voice called out ahead of the locker room door opening. Neymar thought to himself that it didn’t feel like it had already been 5 minutes but as Leo’s footsteps approached him he knew the game must have finally ended. “Ney,” Leo sighed as he rounded the corner to stand in front of Neymar.

 

“I’m sorry,” Neymar choked out, a sob ripping through his throat as Leo squatted down in front of him, and coming up to rest on Neymar’s head as Leo pushed his forehead against Neymar’s hair. As Leo held Neymar, whispering to the sobbing boy, Neymar thought there was nothing worse in the world than this.

 

He really hoped there wasn’t.


	12. Eyes Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought you'd make it this far

_ I don’t think I can do this anymore. _

 

Leo felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Thrown to the ground like a tackle, the air sucked from his lungs as he read the text.

 

_ I love you, Leo. I wish that was enough. _

 

The texting bubble disappeared from Neymar’s side of the screen. Leo stared, hoping it would pop back up. Saying a quick prayer that this wasn’t what he thought.

 

_ Ney _

 

_ Ney. What are you talking about? _

 

Leo pulled the phone up to his ear, swiping to call Neymar. After one ring the call ended with a loud beep, causing Leo to pull the phone back and look at the screen once more.

 

_ I don’t want to talk Leo. _

 

_ Please Neymar, just talk to me baby _

 

_ I can’t do this anymore Leo. It hurts too much Leo. _

 

Leo’s teeth bit into his lower lip as he felt his eyes begin to well up in tears. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as he felt dread wash over him.

 

_ Don’t do this Neymar. Please, I can’t lose you. _

 

Leo blinked in surprise as Neymar’s face popped up on his screen before he quickly answered the call.

 

“Can you even say it Leo?” Neymar asked, making Leo tense as the pieces began to fall together.  “Say it, three words and I’m yours.”

 

Leo remained silent, breathing into the phone.

 

“A man of few words still? Good thing I know how to read you. Goodbye Leo.”

 

“Shit.”


	13. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> I know something now, I didn’t before

Twitter banter had become a staple of Barcelona’s team. Neymar couldn’t remember exactly how, but had no doubt Geri had most likely been behind it.

 

_ @3gerardpique All I’m saying is that maybe if Leo and @neymarjr would stop only speaking to each other during training, we might have a bit more fun on the pitch :) _

 

Neymar rolled his eyes as he scrolled through the responses. Most were various gifs that showed Neymar and Leo standing together in their training gear. Those things were common, happened every time either of their names were mentioned. 

 

The thing that did surprise Neymar were the replies from other players

 

_ @LuisSuarez9 true @3gerardpique, too true  _

 

_ @DaniAvlesD2 we all know Ney is too in love to leave poor Leo alone! _

 

Some had even posted their own pictures showing Neymar and Leo separated from the group, their attention entirely devoted to each other. Neymar couldn’t help but wonder how much they knew about him and Leo, if any of them had finally caught on. With a smirk, the brazilian constructed his own tweet before his phone blew up with notifications.

 

_ @neymarjr what can I say, it’s hard tear yourself away from your soulmate _

 

Leo texted him a few minutes later, the tweet obviously making the rounds quickly. His text was devoid of any words, simply a screenshot that someone sent him from the Twitter trending page. The first thing at the top made Neymar’s face light up with a dumb grin as he read it.

 

_ 1      #NeymessiRises _


	14. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

Neymar was gone. 

 

At first, Leo pretended it was like an international break. Neymar had gotten called back to Brazil, that was the reason he was absent from training. Not because he was training somewhere else in Europe. Not because Leo couldn’t escape the newspapers covered in picture of Neymar in a new blue jersey, a foreign crest over his heart. 

 

No, that definitely wasn’t it.

 

When Brazil stopped working for Leo, he pretended Neymar was just out with an injury. Maybe the mumps again, the thought alone could almost bring a smile to Leo’s face. Neymar was just a bit messed up at the moment, he’d be back soon though. The thoughts ran through his head as interviewers asked about Neymar. Asked how Leo thought the team would be able to recover. It was a bit easy to pretend after a while.

 

And then PSG was set to play at Camp Nou. Then Leo couldn’t pretend. Because as he ran onto the pitch to warm up, Neymar emerged from the tunnel, clad in his new jersey, a sad expression on his face. Neymar looked small in comparison to this huge stadium, but it seemed so natural as he walked across the pitch. The kit was wrong, but Neymar looked like he belonged in Camp Nou. He had always belonged.

 

Leo faced his former teammate, former lover, former best friend, former confidante, Neymar had so many titles in Leo’s mind, and felt reality hit him like a ton of bricks.


	15. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> You heard about me oh, I got some big enemies

The referee's whistle screeched as Leo hit the ground. He tumbled a few feet, unable to stop his body from rolling forward after the heavy collision. When he stopped rolling, ending up flat on his back as he gasped for air, the stadium lights blinded his vision. Shadows occasionally covering his view before moving on. There was a distinct ringing in his ears as he blinked, willing his eyes to focus on the face moving closer to his. Leo was able to recognize Gerard leaning down over him. The larger man was asking him something but Leo couldn't quite make out the words. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on watching Gerard's lips. Leo nodded to the silent question he was able to make out before slowly sitting up, Gerard aiding him all the while.

 

Leo looked around the pitch. His vision focused in only in time to see the ref holding a bright yellow card above Neymar's head. With an expression of confusion taking over his face, Leo turned to Geri. The burly looking man rolled his eyes at Neymar before helping Leo to his feet. Leo walked off the shakiness, taking in deep breaths as he tried to regain his balance. Neymar to stand in front of Leo, cupping the man's cheeks in his hands as took a deep breath. Neymar only stood for a moment before placing a kiss on Leo's cheek and moving to leave the pitch. 

 

Leo watched him saunter off, cheeks burning red.


	16. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> He says don’t throw away a good thing

It gets bad quickly. Leo is surprised by just how bad it does get. Neymar is oblivious to everything and PDA comes easily. Neymar doesn’t read the articles speculating on his and Leo’s budding relationship. So, when Leo begins to pull away, ducking his head from Neymar's kisses, he’s hurt and confused and angry all at the same time.

 

“Why do you do this? I thought you wanted me?” Ney asked, almost yelling as Leo watched in from his bar stool with a calm gaze.

 

“Or course I want you. I never lied about that. I just want for us to be more private about it. Too much speculation will hurt both of us Ney,” Leo tried to explain, aware that this man, this young, innocent, wonderful man isn’t thinking it out the way Leo himself is. Leo sees the consequences of the world finding out about the way Neymar snuggles into Leo’s side in bed. Neymar thinks solely of how his day is better when he has his hands on Leo. “I’m not pushing you away Neymar, you’re too good for me to just let you slip away,” Leo promises, “If anything, I am trying to pull you closer, just keep you to myself for now.” 

 

Neymar likes the sound of that because it gives him hope. Hope Leo didn’t mean to give, but enough hope for Neymar to smile and move himself back into Leo’s warm arms, and that’s all Leo can think to want at the moment.

 


	17. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:  
> My baby’s fit like a daydream, walking with his head down, I’m the one he’s walking to

“Have you seen the papers?” Dani asked over the phone. Neymar frowned, wondering what news in Turin would concern him.

 

“No. What’s up? Someone making a move?” Neymar asked. They were fastly approaching the winter transfer window, which meant transfer rumors were at large again.

 

“Nope. This is one about Leo being at your place,” Dani explained, causing Neymar even more confusion.

 

“Okay? Everyone knows we hang out a lot outside of Barca, what’s the big deal?” Neymar asked.

 

“Probably the fact that he left for your place at 2 a.m and didn’t leave until you guys went to training two days later,” Dani explained, chuckling as he heard Neymar let out a small sound of shock.

 

“Shit! What are they saying?” Neymar asked, his voice picking up.

 

“The usual stuff. How you two are the star couple of Barca, and how now you must be the star couple off the pitch as well. They don’t have any real evidence, but I thought you might want to know,” Dani clarified, amusement still clear in his voice though his concern was not unnoticed by Neymar.

 

“Thanks Dani. I’m gonna call Leo, okay? I’ll talk to you soon,” Neymar waited for Dani’s goodbye before hanging.

 

His thumb lingered over Leo’s name as a picture popped up from Dani.

 

The picture showed Leo, dressed casually in sweatpants and a jacket, with his head down as he walked up Neymar’s driveway. 

 

Neymar couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Leo’s ass looked great in those pants.


	18. So, It Goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> I'm so chill, but you make me jealous

Leo shouldn’t be thinking about this. Not right now. Not when his skin feels like it’s burning, his legs barely keeping him upright, his hands in Neymar’s hair. 

 

Good God, he should not be thinking about this.

 

He couldn’t help it though, couldn’t get the image of  _ him _ with his hand on Neymar’s, leaning into him, pressing his body against Neymar’s. Leo bit into his lip, dropping his head to look down at Neymar who had pulled his body back from Leo’s resting on his knees in front of Leo as he looked up at the older man with curious eyes.

 

“I’m seriously on my knees for you. Can you just stop thinking for a few minutes Leo?” Neymar asked, amusement showing on his features as his hand remained around Leo’s shaft, tightening as if to remind Leo of where his mouth had been.

 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop-”

 

“You’re still going on about that? Leo, you almost punched the dude. Tell that little green monster to chill out,” Neymar commanded, his voice firm.

 

Leo sighed, relaxing himself as he leaned against the hallway wall. Closing his eyes as he moved his hands through Neymar’s curls. When he opened his eyes let couldn’t help letting out a low whine. 

 

Neymar was still leaned back slightly, but his head leaned forward till his lips brushed against Leo’s pale thigh. 

 

“Can I get back to,” Neymar started, his hand squeezing around Leo's cock.

 

Leo let out a chuckle, pulling Neymar closer.


	19. State of Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:  
> You were never a saint and I loved in shades of wrong

Leo laid back on his bed, his phone gripped firmly in his hand as he stared at the too bright screen. A picture of Neymar graced the device, something that had become not very unusual in the recent months. This picture was different though. Whereas Leo’s normal pictures of Neymar was high quality, taken with said phone, this one was grainy, obviously zoomed in way too far. Leo knew it was Neymar, could tell in an instant, but to others it was just a hazy picture of some guy, hands all over the blonde sat on his lap.

 

Leo couldn’t bring himself to feel the anger he knew should be his initial reaction to the picture. He knew he was upset, but more than anything he was more upset with himself than Neymar. Because he knew why Neymar was at some club in Madrid last night instead of cuddling next to Leo. Harsh words rarely left Leo’s lips, which is why it had taken him so long to learn how particularly sensitive to those words Neymar was. Neymar’s reactions on the pitch, the place players would let out the most cruelty, were hidden by the mask Neymar wore. Off the pitch, in the locker room after a rough first half against Madrid, standing in front of Leo, Neymar had no mask. 

 

Leo knew exactly why he was sleeping in a cold bed, staring at a picture of his lover with tears in his eyes. And that’s what made it hurt.


	20. I Don’t Wanna Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:  
> Give me something oh, but you say nothing

Neymar watched Leo from the corner of his eye. They were lounged out on his sofa, controllers in hand as FIFA played on the screen in front of them. Neymar tried to concentrate on the game, no need for Leo to have more reason to tease him over his FIFA abilities, but Leo was very distracting.

 

He was in casual clothes, shorts and a t-shirt, looking comfortable as he settled into the cushions of Neymar’s couch. 

 

“Ney. Ney, something wrong?” Leo’s voice pulled Neymar back to the present, causing Neymar’s eyes to flicker up to meet Leo’s as his teammate looked between Neymar and the controller in his hand.

 

“Leo,” Neymar started, waiting for Leo’s eyes to focus on his own, “What do you want from me?”

 

Leo cocked his head to the side in confusion as Neymar let out a sigh and threw his head back.

 

“Leo! Come on man, I can’t stand this just tell me. Do you want me as a friend or something more?” Neymar yelled, losing any cool as he turned to Leo expectantly. Leo stared at him for a few moments, making Neymar sigh again as he sat up. “I swear, you send the most mixed signals Leo, you really-”

 

Leo thought Neymar looked really fucking good like this. Eyes wide with surprise as Leo’s lips pressed against his own, hands somehow still holding the controller as Leo’s own hand reached up to cup his cheeks.

 

Oh yeah, it was a very nice look.


	21. Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> You got nothing to regret, I'd give all I have honey, If you could stay like that

Leo knew Neymar admired him. The younger man made that fact quite known. Perhaps what Neymar didn’t know was that Leo admired him just as much.

 

Not just for technical ability, but that wasn’t the reason Neymar loved Leo either. Neymar could go on for hours about every reason he loved Leo. Leo had witnessed the feat a few times.

 

For Leo, it was Neymar’s optimism. Leo would often wonder if Neymar had ever been truly unhappy, if he could really understand devastation the way Leo had felt it. Leo stared across the kitchen table as Neymar went on about his day, the conversation he had with Dani earlier. Leo would swear that smile never really left Neymar’s face.

 

“What’s up Leo? You haven’t said a word,” Neymar asked, looking at Leo with slight concern as the older man felt a smile forming on his lips.

 

“Nothing, just wanted to hear about your day,” Leo responded, shooting Neymar a smile that prompted the Brazilian to finish his story, laughing as he recalled a joke Dani had told him. 

 

Leo watched with wonder. Days like this he could understand how easy it was for Neymar to be happy. But he’d always wonder how he managed to keep smiling on the rough days. Days when Leo would have to turn away, lock himself in his room for hours to just breathe. Neymar would still be smiling when he finally unlocked the door, always smiling.

 

Leo hoped he’d never stop being this happy.


	22. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
>  
> 
> You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong

Neymar huffed in annoyance as he turned back to his locker. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of various players slapping Leo on the back, some hugging his, all singing their praises to the older man. Neymar slipped on his normal clothes, hoping to get out of the locker room as soon as possible. 

 

His game hadn’t been a disaster, but after their fight the night before, it felt impossible for him and Leo to get on the same level on the pitch. Neymar couldn’t count how many of his passes had been too wide or too long for his teammate. And while Neymar withered, his mind staying, Leo had been as glorious as ever. As though the argument last night had no effect on him. 

 

To make matters worse, as Neymar ducked out of the locker room, he remembered he and Leo had ridden together to the stadium. Huffing, Neymar leaned against the wall near the exit, scrolling on his phone as he waited.

 

Leo didn’t take long to follow after Neymar. And despite everything, how angry and upset Neymar was feeling, he felt his heart jump when he looked up to see Leo smiling at him. With soft and encouraging words, Leo mended any rift. Neymar felt himself growing warm as Leo’s hand slipped inside of his once they were in their car, tinted windows allowing them to keep the moment to themselves. 

 

Neymar came to conclusion that it was impossible to be stay angry at Leo.


	23. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share

Leo looked down at Neymar, splayed against his chest with an affectionate smile as his fingers ran through the man’s short black hair. Taking a moment to soak in the feeling of Neymar’s weight on his chest, their legs tangled together, Neymar’s arm wrapped tight around him, and the sun peeking through the windows. Leo had never felt anything as serene as this moment. But of course, in the next instant Leo was pulled from this peace by the sound of people beginning to move about in the rest of the house. 

 

When Leo’s family had decided to visit him for the holiday season, he didn’t think there was anything wrong with the proposition. It seemed perfect. Not only would he be able to see his family, he would get to stay with Neymar. 

 

As he heard more movement, a groan escaped his lips. Now that they were here and proceeding to ruin every moment of intimacy Leo found with Neymar, it was less of a great idea. Leo began to move from Neymar, not wanting a repeat of the last morning they had been in this position and taken too long to join the rest of the family for breakfast. 

 

“No, don’t go. It’s too early to have to share you with them,” Neymar whined, snuggling himself closer to Leo’s bare torso as Leo tried to remove his arm.

 

Leo smiled down at Neymar and settled back against the bed, giving up rather easily. He couldn’t deny Neymar anything


	24. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> When we’re on the phone and you talk real slow

International break is a chore at this point. Neymar loves Brazil, loves his Brazilian teammates, loves to play for his country, but international duty means being away from Barcelona. Being away from Leo. Neymar does not like that.

 

The make up some of the loss of contact over the phone. Marcelo and Casemiro can attest to that. Almost everyone jeers at Neymar for his lack of ability to put down his phone. Sometimes Neymar wondered if Kun did the same with Leo.

 

“You played great Leo. The way you just shot past that entire defense, it was insane!” Neymar almost squealed. He was sitting in his empty room, his phone pressed against his ear. Leo chuckled through the phone.

 

“Thank you, we didn’t play bad,” Leo, forever horribly humble. Neymar rolled his eyes as he shifted on his bed, trying to get comfortable.

 

“You were amazing. So good I was able to block out Marcelo making fun of me for wearing your jersey,” Neymar laughed, looking down at the white and blue stripes of the Argentina shirt hugging his torso. 

 

“You still wearing it?” Leo asked, his voice low, bordering on husky. Neymar bit his lip before and opening Snapchat. He took a quick picture, barely showing his face, focusing on the jersey and his skin peeking out from beneath the dark fabric. When he pressed sent he heard the bing on Leo’s phone. With a deep breath, Neymar settled in for what he hoped would be a long call.


	25. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> This is why we can't have nice things, honey

“Hurry up or I’m starting the movie without you Leo!” Neymar called over his shoulder, listening to the sound of Leo moving through the kitchen as he settled in the couch, remote in hand to start said movie when Leo finally decided to join him.

 

“Did the boys go down easily?” Leo asked, walking to join Neymar with a mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Neymar unconsciously smiled at the sight as Leo placed both things on the coffee table before sitting next to Neymar.

 

“Yep, now it’s just you and me till 6,” Neymar confirmed, moving closer to Leo, attempting to snuggle into the older man’s side, jostling his arm that had just reached for his drink.

 

“Fuck! Ney!” Leo exclaimed, jumping from the couch as he looked down at the new stain on his pants. Neymar watched him with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry honey.”

 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Leo said deadpan as Neymar rolled his eyes, reaching for the spilled mug to place it back on the table before he hooked his fingers in Leo’s belt loops.

 

“You so sure of that?” Neymar asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Leo, ignoring the hot wet spot close to his hand. Leo stared down at the Brazilian, torn between just giving in and seeing what things Neymar might have in mind and slapping the other man. Leo rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s a good thing I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shitty I know but Merry Christmas guys!


	26. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had

Leo knew it wasn’t helping the situation. He knew if anyone saw his youtube history, he would be hit with the same pity everyone on the team had been looking at him with since the season started. But he couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried. When Neymar had announced the move to PSG, everyone had looked to Leo, wanting to gauge his reaction first. Leo thought that must have been one of the only times he hadn’t been able to keep the sadness from his face.

 

The training sessions were almost torture these days. Everything felt wrong without Neymar by his side, whispering stupid jokes to try and make Leo laugh in the middle of shooting drills. It didn’t help that Neymar was still busy adjusting to Paris and could barely find the time to text Leo back at the end of the day. So Leo had resorted to something truly sad. 

 

Watching videos on youtube commemorating every Neymessi moment captured on camera.

 

Leo felt pathetic as he watch past Neymar tackle past Leo into a hug in celebration, both of the two beaming with smiles as they yelled at each other. Leo thought about the last time he had seen Neymar. He had agreed to send him off at the airport, but it had felt like a special kind of torture.

 

Scrolling to the next video, Leo wondered if something that hurt this bad would ever fade away.

 

A part of him, truly hoped it didn’t.


	27. Today Was A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> You’ve got a smile that takes me to another planet

Neymar was beyond nervous. His hands were shaking, he could hardly breathe as he looked around the crowded room. The sound of people chattering and laughing filled the room as Neymar flinched back from the loud speakers playing what had to be some horrible English song.

 

Award ceremonies had always been Neymar’s thing. Parties awarding him and his friends for their hard work, all with free alcohol and plenty of dark corner to pull Leo into. This award ceremony was different though.

 

The lack of ability to breathe was most definitely due to the girl on Leo’s arm. 

 

Neymar glanced over at the happy pair, huddled together with the girl placing her hand on Leo’s upper arm. The jealousy that boiled up from his stomach would be hard to hide, especially as Leo turned and beamed with a smile, his gaze moving across the room, never noticing Neymar.

 

Definitely due to the girl.

 

Because if anyone should be on Leo’s arm, if anyone should be on the receiving end of Leo’s timid yet blinding smile, it should have been Neymar. Neymar let out a shaky sigh before ducking away from the crowd, trying to find a bathroom.

 

When he did, he closed and locked the door with a gasp of relief, leaning against the sink as he looked into his own reflection. Red, watery eyes and a sad expression stared back at him.

 

_ God, that smile, _ he thought with a sad smile.  _ That fucking smile. Ends me every single time. _


	28. Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> Nothing good starts in a getaway car

A needy little sound escaped Neymar’s lips as Leo presses him against the door he just slammed shut. Their hands are moving hurriedly, trying to feel as much as they could as if in a moment the haze surrounding them would snap and they would be pulled away from each other. Neymar’s lips moved against Leo’s with desperation, hips grinding up against Leo’s as the stronger man pinned him against the door. Leo pulled back from the kiss with a groan, eyes still closed as his head dropped down, reveling in the feeling of Neymar’s hips moving in circles against his own. 

 

“Leo,” Neymar whimpered, grabbing at Leo’s face as he angled the man’s face back towards his own, watching as Leo’s teeth firmly held his bottom lip in place between them. Moving his thumb to press against the flushed lip, Neymar applied enough pressure to pull the bruised flesh from Leo’s lips, he was immediately rewarded with a low groan from the man who seemed to be on the verge of losing control. Neymar let out a broken moan as he thought back to the way Leo had pulled him from the loud house, leading him to his car where they made a dash back to Leo’s place. Escaping into their own world. Leo had such a strong resolve, he barely touched Neymar until the door shut behind them. Only after did the hunger finally take him over.

 

“So good,” Neymar moaned, pulling Leo’s lips back against his own.


	29. Out Of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> When you started crying baby, I did too

“You have to be kidding Ney. Seriously, you’re crying right now,” Leo laughed in surprise as he looked down at Neymar was had positioned himself at Leo’s side, cuddling into the Argentine on the soft couch.

 

“Shut up. It’s not my fault you’re a robot incapable of human emotion,” Neymar shot back, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his cheek. Leo’s laughter got louder as Neymar tried to push himself up from the divot their bodies had made in the sofa.

 

“No, no, come here Ney,” Leo protested, grabbing Neymar’s waist with a gentle hand as he pulled the younger man back down, into his lap. “I’m sorry amor, I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was just surprised,” Leo explained, the smile refusing to leave his face as he turned Neymar to face him, the brazilian straddling his lap.

 

“It’s really rude to laugh at crying people,” Neymar shot back, his voice too small to convey the malice he was trying to. Leo bit his lip to keep another round of laughter from escaping his mouth as he reached up to cup Neymar’s cheeks.

 

“To be fair, I think anyone would be a bit thrown off by a grown man crying at the end of How The Grinch Stole Christmas.”

 

The pillow that ended up flying at Leo’s face was met with even more laughter as Neymar yelled.

 

“You are such a jerk!”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll cry with you if you want.”

 

“Oh fuck you Lionel.”


	30. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> My hands are shaking from holding back from you

Leo wondered if it was as hard for Neymar. The brazilian always seemed so cool and calm at these kinds of events, and usually Leo would say the same about himself. This year however, that claim would be a lie.

 

Leo watched him in the corner of his eye, acutely aware of the fact that despite facing away from him, Neymar’s thigh was flush against his own. Leo adjusted himself in his seat, nodding along to whoever was speaking. Feeling the heat of Neymar against his thigh, Leo couldn’t focus on anything except the younger man beside him.

 

Leo learned that Neymar was just as affected by it as he was when they finally made it behind the closed doors of Neymar’s home. The younger man grabbing Leo’s hand and forcing him into something like a twirl while dark eyes felt like they were devouring him.

 

Leo closed his eyes as Neymar cursed, his voice low, husky as he pulled Leo against him. Leo’s eyes opened as Neymar’s arms wrapped around Leo, holding their bodies flush together as Leo felt a moan force its way up his throat.

 

“Fucking hell Leo, what were you thinking? Torturing me all fucking night. All I could think about was you, you and your fucking hands, young and your giant cock.”

 

Leo couldn’t help looking up at Neymar with a smirk. Neymar’s eyes conveyed the same need Leo had been drowning in all night.

 

It was nice to know the perpetual pining was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to please don't kill me


	31. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

“Mumps!’ Neymar screamed, ignoring the throbbing pain along his skin as he looked up at the medic who was busy getting together materials on the counter.

 

“Yes, look over the information I gave you, you’ll be under quarantine but as long as you keep hydrated and off your feet the swelling should go down in a week or so,” the doctor responded, Neymar’s protests falling on deaf ears as the medic moved out of the room, bags in hand. Neymar let out a whimper as the pain moved back to the forefront of his mind.

 

With a bang the door opened again, but instead of the lanky doctor, a smaller man walked through.

 

“Leo,” Neymar whimpered as the older man stepped toward him, concern shining in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright,” Leo reassured him, moving so that his body was in between Neymar’s legs as his hands reached down to cup Neymar’s cheeks.

 

“No! I’m still contagious!” Neymar protested, trying to shove Leo away from him though he was barely able to move the smaller man, muscles protesting the slightest movement.

 

“You’ve been contagious all day and I’ve done much more than just touch your face,” Leo reminded him, leaning down to peck Neymar’s lips as the younger man stared at him in shock. “It’s going to be okay, Ney.”

 

Neymar felt the corner of his mouth twitched up as another wave of fatigue hit him, causing his eyes to flutter shut.

 

“I’ve got you Ney.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more of these. Holy shit.


	32. New Year’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric:
> 
> But I stay when it's hard or it’s wrong or you’re making mistakes

Neymar sometimes wondered if Leo was worth it. Those dark, quiet nights when Leo was absent from his side of the bed, Neymar’s heart feeling like it could burst from the pain of being so far away, Neymar learned the true meaning of the word vulnerable. It would get cold and Neymar would think of every reason he shouldn’t stay with Leo. Every horrible thought would come back to his head, replaying every mistake his boyfriend had ever made, every fight, every time they were so close and so far, everything that told Neymar they shouldn’t even be together. He would listen to what others said, how it was toxic, wrong, shameful, a disgrace.

 

And then Neymar would remember Leo’s face. The feeling of waking up beside his best friend, the smile on his face everytime Leo would kiss him. Being able to hold Leo, jumping into his arms after a goal or a good day or seeing that his favorite movie was going to be playing. Neymar would remember Leo and all his little things.

 

Neymar shook the thoughts from his head, turning on his side as he nuzzled Leo’s empty pillow, smiling at the familiar scent. Neymar knew why people strayed by even at the roughest of time, because what would he do without Leo? How would he be happy without Leo?Neymar couldn’t remember what it was like before Leo, and he wasn’t going to relive it.

 

Because how the fuck could anyone walk away from Leo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this. I know I have.


End file.
